A protective and monitoring device for an electronic accelerator pedal in motor vehicles is also already known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,675. In the latter device, an accelerator pedal-position sensor in the form of a potentiometer is connected to the accelerator pedal and supplies a desired value to a first regulator which receives an actual value from a potentiometer connected to the butterfly valve so that the first regulator forms a control difference and hence drives the servo-motor of the butterfly valve by way of an output stage. The traditional mechanical adjustment of the butterfly valve is implemented electroncally in this manner. In accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,675, a control difference is formed by subtraction of the actual value from the desired value and is applied to a second regulator to form a variable quantity filtered from the dynamic behavior of the control loop. A window comparator detects whenever this variable quantity lies outside desired limits and can activate a fault warning device accordingly.